L'ange de ma vie
by Calamity13
Summary: Harry entre en 6ème année plus mature et plus adulte. Sa haine envers Drago Malefoy est toujours aussi vivace et irrévoquable. Ils se différencient toujours autant, mais n'auraient jamais crus avoir un point en commun et détruire leur vie pour une fille..
1. Nouveau départ

L'ange de ma vie

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ.

POV Harry

Un cauchemar toujours plus saisissant venait de me frapper de plein fouet. Je revoyais ma mère mourir sous mes yeux, pour une innombrable fois.

Le front en sueur, j'ouvris mes yeux qui me laissaient voir le compartiment que j'occupais. Mes amis faisaient semblant de ne pas voir mon état, et je leur serais toujours reconnaissant de ne pas me prendre pour un fou. Ou de faire semblant de ne pas être inquiet sur ma santé mentale en tout cas.

Mes yeux émeraude se portèrent sur Ginny assise en face de moi, qui me fixait de ses yeux flamboyant. L'été que l'on venait de passer avait été un peu compliqué, il fallait dire que notre couple n'en avait jamais été vraiment un. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulais de moi, mais elle était folle amoureuse… et volage. Elle aimait sortir, rencontrer d'autres garçons. Mais son regard exprimait le désir et le manque.

Soit, j'avais délibérément tourné la page, et elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis. Dieu merci, Ron n'avais rien dit, peut-être trop occupés à passé du temps avec Hermione. Tous les deux s'étaient drôlement rapprochés l'un de l'autre durant les vacances.

Quand je me redressa, j'entendis une bride de la conversation que Ron avait avec les autres garçons des rouges et ors : Seamus et Dean. Si j'avais tout compris, une fille allait débarquer durant la cérémonie des 1ères années, mais celle-ci devait intégrer la 6ème année. Ils pariaient entre eux si elle serait belle ou moche, à forte poitrine ou non… cela me faisait sourire, mais Ginny et Hermione, elles, ne semblaient pas du tout enjouer.

Moi, je n'en avais que faire, tout ce qui importait, c'était de manger.

Toujours aussi fin, je ne ressemblais pas à grand-chose selon moi les années précédentes. Mes habits étaient toujours un peu trop longs et grands. Certes je n'étais pas un adepte du shopping, mais il y avait eut une véritable situation de crise dans mon armoire : plus rien ne m'allais. Je n'avais pas grandit depuis l'an dernier, mais j'avais pris un peu de muscles, et plus rien ne m'allait. Peut-être était-ce cela qui faisait flamboyer les yeux de la rouquine assise en face de moi.

Oui, je prenais soin de ma personne en ce moment, et cela faisait du bien de ne penser qu'a soit pour une fois.

Ron détourna son sujet de conversation pour raconter des blagues douteuses, et je me joignis aux éclats de rires de mes camarades. Il était vraiment trop fort mon rouquin de meilleur ami.

…

L'heure du repas arriva enfin, et je pu assister à l'attribution des maisons. Si cela était distrayant les premières années, je trouvais cela un peu longuets maintenant. C'était long et mon estomac ne cessait de gargouiller. C'est pourquoi on avait mis au point des paris avec les Gryffondor, pour savoir dans quelles maisons seraient envoyés les élèves. Les premières années de sexe féminins me regardait avec curiosité ce qui changeait du regard avide et assoiffer de sexe des filles plus âgés de cette école.

Un garçon fût envoyé chez Serpentard, et je me tournai vers Ron.

« Et 2 gallions pour moi, par ici la monnaie ! »Dis-je en m'exclamant de rire.

« Pff, j'aurais dû m'en douter… »Râla Ron. « Et elle là-bas, ou est-ce qu'elle iras à ton avis ? »

Après quelques instants, je ne répondais toujours pas à Ron, parce que j'avais posé les yeux sur la fille en question. De dos, je ne voyais que ses cheveux or tombés dans son dos, jusqu'aux niveaux de ses épaules, un peu plus bas peut-être. Je ne m'en rendis compte qu'à cet instant, mais pile assis en face de moi, à trois tables de là se trouvait Drago Malefoy, qui contemplait justement cette fille.

Il me surprenait presque. Les yeux légèrement sombres, et les sourcils froncés, il était littéralement fixé sur elle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'énervait le plus : Ne pas voir le visage de cette fille, ou le fait de ne pas comprendre pourquoi mon ennemi juré tirait une tronche pareille. Il semblait soufflé, et j'étais légèrement curieux des goûts qu'il pouvait avoir, lui, le prince des Serpentard légendairement solitaire.

Au bout d'un instant, je compris.

« Ange Fire ».

MC Gonnagal venait d'appeler le nom le plus charmant et le plus osé que je n'avais entendus nulle part. Comment pouvais-on appeler ainsi son enfant ? Qualifié un nourrisson d'ange était compréhensif, mais est-ce qu'ils avaient penser au futur de cette fille ?

« En attendant Harry est un prénom démodé ! »

Ca c'était Dean. Okay, il marquait un point. J'avais donc pensé tout haut, ce n'était pas mon imagination. Légèrement gêner je me raclais la gorge avide de voir enfin ce visage inconnu.

POV Ange

« Papa, s'il te plaît, on vas être en retard ». C'est ce que j'avais hurlé du bas des escaliers de marbres de notre maison magnifique du sud de la France. Il était en retard, encore.

« Pire qu'une fille » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Je me tortillais les doigts dans tous les sens, mes yeux verrons posé sur ma valise noire. Oui, mes yeux étaient verrons, l'un était bleu, l'autre marrons et bleu.

Ah j'allais oublier, excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présentée.

Je suis Ange Fire, fille d'un auror français. J'étais à beaux battons jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais mon père à décidé tout bonnement de s'installé en Angleterre, à Londres ou il avais été promus, et Merlin : merci beaucoup.

Je ne supportais plus cette école de fille, qui me ruinait l'existence. Je savais que l'école mixte me ferait du bien.

Dans l'avion (car mon père adorait les méthodes de vies moldus) nous avions beaucoup discutés lui et moi. Il m'avait parlé de Poudlard, cette noble école et des maisons qui constituait le classement des élèves. Lui, était un ancien Gryffondor et je savais qu'il aurait été fière que j'aille là-bas. Mais moi j'étais plus stresser à l'idée de m'insérer qu'autre chose : les maisons passaient outres.

Me voila donc sur ce tabouret, prête à recevoir le blason de ma maison sur la poitrine. J'avais été gênée de partager ces moments de stress avec des premières années. On aurait dit une cracmol qui redoublait sans arrêt.

Mais non, j'étais simplement nouvelle et le directeur avait tenue à ce que je passe par là comme tous les autres élèves pour que j'ai la chance de connaître ça.

Trop charmant (bien sûr c'est ironique, je suis trop timide pour apprécier ce genre de geste).

« Gryffondor » avais crié le chapeau. Toute la table des rouges et ors était en train d'applaudir et je me dirigeais vers elle. Je savais qui était à cette table-là. Un brun à lunettes aux yeux renversants, parait-il, mais je tenais à éviter tout contact avec lui.

Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien.

En arrivant dans cette salle -et je m'en mordais les doigts de me comporter comme ces pimbêches françaises qui sautaient sur tout être masculin qui bougeait-, j'avais eut un léger coup de coeur sur un garçon, assis à l'autre bout de la salle, vêtu de vert et d'argent. Blond à souhait, un visage angélique, il était sincèrement beau. Je connaissais aussi l'existence de la rivalité entre sa maison et celle que je venais d'intégrer.

Mais bon, c'était la vie et il fallait l'accepter.

En souriant légèrement, je m'assis donc proche de mes nouveaux camarades, aux cotés d'une certaine « Hermione » qui commençait déjà à me parler de Poudlard et de toute son histoire. Elle était sympathique, mais bien bavarde ! Tout de même, je lui répondais poliment, mais brièvement, tout en scrutant les visages de ceux qui m'entouraient, évitant soigneusement celui du brun à lunettes assis…. Juste en face de moi ! Plutôt difficile !

Ce n'était pas sa célébrité qui me gênait le plus, c'était le regard qu'il portait sur moi. Je savais reconnaître le regard soutenu sur moi, et cela me dérangeait un peu.

« La vache ! Tu as des yeux… bizarres ! »

Je relevais le visage vers un garçon roux, bien trop grand pour se tenir correctement à table, et comme il était aux cotés de mon brun à lunettes, je devais croisé son regard à lui aussi, et je crut tomber à la renverse, tellement ses yeux brillaient.

Mais je m'attardais sur le roux, me ressaisissant.

Ses genoux étaient trop proches de la planche de bois, et sa robe semblait trop juste pour lui. Néanmoins, il attisa ma sympathie assez rapidement et je souris. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre que son amie, Hermione, le reprit, les joues légèrement rouges.

Je ne savais pas reconnaître si c'était de colère, ou de légère jalousie.

« Ron ! Ils sont verrons, arête de la prendre pour un animal de cirque ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ils sont juste très… originaux, et jolis » dit-il avant de replonger dans son assiette.

J'entendis Hermione lui siffler un vague « idiot » et je ne pût m'empêcher de le défendre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est simplement surprenant ».

Avant de me concentrer sur mon assiette, je remarquai une rousse, (sûrement la sœur de Ron, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup) qui regardait simultanément Harry, et moi-même avec des yeux perçants. J'évitais soigneusement de croisé son regard, puis je bifurquais sur Harry. Il n'avait rien mangé, son assiette était intacte et il me scrutait le visage, derrière ses lunettes rondes. J'avalais difficilement une gorgée d'eau (c'est dire) gênée comprenant que lui et la rousse, - Ginny si je me souvenais des présentations du début du repas- avait un passé plus qu'amical.

J'avais l'habitude de n'être que peu aimer par les filles, cela me blessait tout de même.

Il était difficile d'être rejetée.

« Hum… je suis fatiguée, je… je vais me coucher » dis-je en me levant, feignant d'avoir l'air exténuée par mon voyage.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? » me demanda Seamus.

J'allais refusée assez rapidement, hâtive de quitter cette salle ou je sentais d'innombrables regards me picoter la nuque… mais je ne connaissais rien de ce château. De cet immense château !

« Oui, ce serait gentil, merci beaucoup »

Je quittais la salle, sachant très bien que l'on m'épiait encore une fois, et je ne put m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la table des verts et argents, pour découvrir que le blond que j'avais vu plus tôt, me regardait lui aussi. Je détournais très rapidement les yeux, pour m'engouffrer avec Seamus, un nouvel ami j'en était sûre, direction la tour de Gryf's des images d'un blond et d'un brun plein la tête.


	2. Rencontre

**Un chapitre centré sur notre blond narcissique ... j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire, c'est un personnage très intéressant ^^La suite la semaine prochaine.**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

**POV Drago**

Il était assez aisé de me lever ce matin-là. Dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard, tous dormaient paisiblement, mais moi, je n'avais presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Mon esprit était trop tourmenter, et surtout, alarmé.

Depuis le festin de bienvenue qui avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, je commençais sincèrement à perdre la tête et je m'efforçais tant bien que mal à paraître toujours aussi froid et imperméable à toutes émotions. Mais c'était une réalité, j'avais été touché en plein cœur par cette nouvelle venue, Ange et je la détestais déjà de me faire ressentir tout cela.

J'étais destabilisé et d'une humeur massacrante.

Comment pouvait-je être autant troublé, qui plus est par une Gryffondor ? Elle traînait déjà avec Potter et sa bande et cela m'horripilait amplement pour plomber mes journées.

Jamais mes suiveurs qui étaient Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy n'avaient autant souffert de mon humeur. Ils prenaient tous cela comme de l'irritation du fait que mon père était entre quatre murs à Azkaban et tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense une seule seconde que je sois capable d'être déstabilisé. Surtout de la part d'une fille ! Une fille de Gryffondor !

Quand je descendis dans les couloirs, il devait être 4heures du matin et l'aurore semblait déjà se manifester par un ciel légèrement rosie à l'est. Déjà habillé de mon pantalon noir et de ma chemise aussi blanche que ma peau, ma cravate nouée, j'avais la ferme intention de faire un tour au parc pour me changer les idées.

Que diable se passait-il dans ma tête ? Et bon dieu, pourquoi me laisserais-je déstabiliser comme cela ? Il fallait que cela cesse.

D'une humeur noire, j'empruntais les escaliers, pour remonter au 1er étage et j'entendis durant mon ascension des marches, des bruits sourds un peu plus loin. Rapidement, je me plaquais contre un mur, pensant que Rusard allait me tomber dessus, mais ma curiosité avais prise le dessus quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'aurait déjà coincé depuis longtemps si cela avait été lui. Je m'approchai du couloir, jusqu'à me stoppé net.

_Elle_ était là.

La nouvelle Gryffondor, tentait d'ouvrir une porte, et je m'apercevais que son bras droit était replié contre elle, bleuie par un coup sans doute, ouvert en un endroit, ou un filet de sang semblait s'écouler. Sa détresse aurait du me faire rire et mon cerveau tentait de me résonner.

_« N'y vas pas, laisse-là et retourne te coucher »_

Pourtant, mon corps semblait ne plus vouloir obéir et s'approcha d'elle rapidement, trop vite pour que je me rend compte de ce que je faisais. Je sentais mon cœur qui battais un peu trop rapidement pour être digne d'un Malefoy.

« Hey, ça va comme tu veux ? »

Elle sursauta et son regard plonger dans le mien fit parcourir des frissons sur la nuque. Quelle était cette sensation étrange, que je n'avais jamais ressenti ? Que je m'interdisais de ressentir ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé : elle était petite, les cheveux longs et ors, des yeux spectaculaires et pétillants. Et son sourire…

_Oula, ferme-là conscience de mes deux !!_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? »

_Bon dieu, ferme-là et laisse là !_

Elle possédait des yeux magnifiques, verrons. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareilles splendeurs. Je ne savais pourquoi je demandais son état, qu'est-ce que je pouvais en avoir à faire ? Mes journées, pour être parfaites, devaient ne tournées qu'autour de moi, jamais je ne m'aurotisais à penser un peu aux autres.

Elle répondit :

« Je… je me suis cassé la figure… rien de grave.. »

Inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle mentait. Aussi, je devinais assez vite qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie, parce que ce qu'elle avait fait devait être sûrement interdit et elle manquait d'arguments pour sa blessure.

J'aurai dû m'en aller et ne jamais me mêler de ses histoires... tournés les talons et filer aussi loin que possible. Ne surtout pas me perdre dans son regard comme un abruti. Et pire encore: lui proposer de l'aide.

C'est comme cela que je suis descendu aux enfers.

« Attends… je vais t'aider ».

Jusqu'à maintenant ce mot « aider » n'étais de mon vocabulaire. Mais il semblait que depuis son arrivée, je ne faisais plus rien comme il le fallait.

J'ouvris la salle qu'elle tentait de pousser, tout en comprenant que c'était la salle sur demande. Impressionnant qu'elle connaisse déjà cet antre, pour une nouvelle c'était très surprenant. Tout était là pour la soigner : préparations pour des potions, bandages… tout. Connaissait-elle la médecine si bien... ? Peut-être que ses parents étaient médicommages...

Mais quelque chose me disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille directement à l'infirmerie et dire la vérité. Cette blessure était vraiment étrange et je pensais vraiment qu'une potion serait inutile. J'allais lui faire part de mon opinion quand son visage déjà blême devenait blanc immaculé, jusqu'a ce que ses genoux cèdent : elle tombait dans les pommes. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'un élève était proche d'elle et se souciait d'elle.

"Okay, bon... putain !!"

Je perdais contrôle de moi-même. Père me le disait souvent, et il avais raison. Les sentiments ne servaient à rien, et il fallait mieux rester loin du monde pour rester intouchable. Mais cette fille devenait très rapidement une drogue, je l'avais trop bien évité dans les couloirs et cette occasion semblait parfaite pour une approche. Et puis, elle serait redevable, c'était toujours ça de gagner si jamais je m'apercevais que je me trompais sur son compte. Ou si ma conscience revenait !

Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, je glissais un bras sous ses genoux pour la porter. Sa légèreté me donnait l'impression au premier abord qu'elle était frêle. Durant un instant, je restais là comme un imbécile, puis réalisais qu'il était peut-être urgent que je me dépêche à me diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il était 4h passé...

C'était Pomfresh qui allait être contente !!

...

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, je déposais la bouffon... la Gryffondor sur un lit, légèrement tendu. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à Pomfresh? Evidement, elle traduirait ce tableau comme une attaque : j'avais agressée la rouge et or. Trop tard pour trouver un bon prétexte, parce que l'infirmière déboulait déjà toute affolée :

"Mon dieu, Monsieur Malefoy, qu'est-il arriver ?"

Du tac-au-tac, le mensonge partait seul, comme je savais si bien le faire.

"Elle semblais perdu dans les cachots. Elle voulais regagner son dortoir, et je lui ai fait peur en l'interpellant... j'ai entendu sa chutte donc je suis allé voir si elle allais bien, et c'est là que je l'ai trouvée au bas des escaliers".

Bon argument. Dans les cachots régnait une trop grande obscurité, et les petits escaliers humides étaient réputés pour être glissants. Et la fille en question était nouvelle, il se pouvait bien qu'elle soit perdue. En tout cas l'infirmière gobait déjà tout.

"Bon très bien, surveillez-là je vais chercher ce qu'il faut !"

Bon, plus que quelques minutes et je pourrais me sauver très vite. Etrangement, je ne voulais pas avoir de conversation avec ma camarade, ou ennemie je ne savais pas sur le moment. J'étais trop dérouté pour cela, et l'aider était déjà une très grande erreur selon moi. Au bout d'un instant, je voulais hurlé sur Pomfresh pour qu'elle se dépêche, mais je ne savais pas encore en moi-même si je m'inquiétais pour la blessée ou parce que j'avais envie de partir rapidement. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, son visage était éclairé par une faible lumière.

J'aurai dû m'en aller je le savais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais son image, cette expression, son visage, me donnait envie de tout donner, pour pouvoir l'a contempler autant que je le désirais. C'est au moment où je m'étais assis (stupide de moi) sur le bord du lit pour mieux regarder la petite blonde qu'elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour plonger dans les miens.

Ils étaient complètement différents des miens : pétillants, de couleurs vives et douces à la fois... les miens eux était d'une brutalité digne de la glace qui se brise, dur et froid. Elle semblait souffrir de son bras, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle.

"Comment s'appelle mon sauveur ?"

Son murmure avait été si léger qu'il avait été difficile de l'entendre. J'aurai voulu fuir, à cet instant précis, mais du moment qu'elle avais commencé à s'intéresser à moi... la tentation avait été trop forte.

"Il s'appelle Drago"

Elle souriait malgré sa propre douleur. "Ange"

Puis elle tendit sa main.

C'est à cet instant précis que son destin fut mêlé au mien. Et je le savais, personne n'avais pu me toucher aussi fortement sans même venir vers moi par intérêt ou brutalité. C'était agréable.

Elle avait tendu sa main, légèrement et doucement, pour se présenter convenablement sans doute. J'étais soufflé, et je pensais soudain à mon ennemi, Potter qui avais refuser la mienne. Depuis ce jour jamais plus je n'avais serré la main à quiconque, ma fierté avait été trop touché. Sauf ce jour-là. Je saisissais sa petite main pour entamer une légère pression, de peur de briser ses os tellement elle semblait mal en point. Mais son sourire et les pétillements de son regard contredisait son apparence. Mon regard glissa sur ce lien et je descendait brutalement à la réalité.

Serpentard ne serait _jamais_ lié à Gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas cette rencontre qui changerait quelque chose. Certainement pas. Je n'avais pas sourit, et mise à part mon approche trop osé que j'avais faite, la situation était trop émotionnelle pour être digne de moi, c'est pourquoi je me levais pour m'en aller rapidement. Elle ne comprenais pas, et je ne voulais pas prendre la peine de lui expliquer.

Mon regard sur elle, je pensais à toute vitesse. Puis, je me rendais compte d'un élément essentiel... elle était souvent avec Potter et il semblait bien l'aimer. Elle avait une dette envers moi, et donc aux Serpentard. Elle devait incontestablement recroiser mon chemin. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour l'attirer dans mes filets... pour rendre fou Potter. Une revanche bien méritée après avoir fait enfermer mon père...

Je souriais, et adressa un signe de main à Ange.

"Excuse-moi, je dois partir, mais ne t'inquiète pas.. On se reverra. Prends soin de toi."

Aucune fille ne pourrait résister aux charmes d'un Malefoy et son sourire confirmait mes pensées. Dans le couloir, un rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

"Potter... on va bien s'amuser".

**Alors ? Review ?! xD**


	3. A table !

POV Harry

Déboussolé par la journée ennuyante que je venais de passé (ennuyeux cours d'histoire de la magie suivi de potion durant deux heures avec les Serdaigles) je me dirigeais enfin vers la grande salle suivi de près par Hermione et Ron qui se disputaient une fois de plus.

« C'est juste que faire perdre des points aussi bêtement est irritant Ronald ! » s'exaspéraient à répéter Hermione. Le roux avait en effet balancé une boulette de parchemin sur Lavande Brown en plein cours de potion, et Rogue l'avait pris en flagrant délit.

« Oh ça va hein, ce n'est que dix petits points… (Regards noirs des Gryffondor) Oui bon d'accord… je suis un imbécile, c'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? » Lança-il à Hermione les oreilles un peu plus rouges qu'à la normales.

« Ca, je le savais déjà ! » répliqua t-elle avant de s'asseoir en même temps que nous pour prendre le repas.

« Salut joli cœur » me susurra une voix tout près de mon oreille avant qu'une bouche possède ma joue. Inutile de relever les yeux, c'était Ginny. Il m'était difficile de me comporter de façon décente et non brutale avec elle pour lui faire comprendre que tout était fini entre nous, parce que son frère Ron était assis proche de nous. Il supporterait assez mal que je l'envoie sur les roses devant lui, et devant les autres.

Exaspéré, je laissai un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres, et levait mes yeux vers elle.

« Arrête ça… » Marmonnais-je. Elle savait de quoi j'étais capable dans un accès de fureur. Son sourire large me laissait comprendre qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas me comprendre, avant de partir plus loin glousser avec ses amies. Le soulagement me submergea, et j'attaquais enfin mon plat les pensées troubles.

« Coucou ! Bon…hum… appétit tout le monde !»

Je souriais en entendant cette phrase dite avec hésitation. En relevant la tête je découvrais Ange légèrement rougit par la gêne, puis elle s'installa à coté de moi. Elle était française d'origine, mais parlait couramment l'anglais. Seulement, parfois elle butait sur certaines phrases.

Elle était toujours en retard par rapport à nous pour prendre le repas, parce qu'elle s'était fait des amis dans chaque maison et discutaient souvent avec eux. Sa facilité à aller vers les autres m'intriguait beaucoup, elle dégageait une espèce d'aura qui faisait que l'on avait envie de la connaître.

« Merci ! Ça va comme tu veux ? »

« Très bien. Je vais me dépêcher de manger, j'ai une tonne de devoir. Il y a des cours où je suis en retard par rapport à vous, le directeur m'a donc donné des cours particuliers avec des élèves de mon niveau ou presque de différentes maisons. »

Je comprenais donc pourquoi elle partait souvent discutés avec des Serdaigle.

J'acquiesçais en me resservant de pommes de terres. Hermione semblait très intéressé par ces cours particuliers.

« Je t'aiderais si tu veux, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ! »

Ron roulait des yeux rien qu'en entendant cela.

« Merci, c'est gentil » répliqua Ange avec un sourire.

« Repose-toi un peu, c'est le week-end tu pourras travailler dimanche après-midi» dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle semblait tout d'un coup gêné par ma proposition, puis avoua à demi-mot :

« Ben… en faites je compte bien participer aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch. »

« Sans blague ? Mais c'est génial ! Quel poste ? »

« Poursuiveuse. » dit-elle souriante, visiblement ravie que je sois intéressé.

« Il n'y à aucun poste à pourvoir dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

Je soupirai, Ginny venait d'intervenir, apparemment irritée qu'Ange puisse se présenter au poste. Elle ne semblait pas trouver l'intérêt qu'Ange puisse intégrer l'équipe, elle-même était poursuiveuse et voulais sûrement une autre coéquipière que la française.

Sans montrer une once d'intérêt à la rousse, je gardais mes yeux posés sur Ange.

« Angelina est parti, je suis capitaine je me charge des sélections. Je t'attends à 16 heures sur le terrain dimanche pour les essais. Ron, tu seras là, on aura besoin de toi pour éventuellement bloquer ses tirs ».

Celui-ci acquiesça la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

« Pas de chouchis ! »

Très irritée, Ginny quittait la table des Gryffondor repoussant la compassion de ses amies dans un geste théâtrale. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher avec elle, je me comportais plutôt bien à son égard, c'était elle qui ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais plus avoir de liens plus qu'amicaux avec elle.

Ange qui avait suivi Ginny des yeux quitté la salle, baissa les yeux sur la table, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle ne s'était pas vraiment faite d'amie de sexe féminin, par contre elle était entourée constamment de garçons. On sentait bien qu'elle avait du mal à s'intégrer dans un attroupement de filles et que sa camaraderie avec les garçons révélait une vieille aisance, ce n'était pas par intérêt de sortir avec eux.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique personne qui n'avais jamais posé le regard sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui traversait mon front, presque cachée sous mes cheveux.

C'est ce qui, au premier abord, me plaisait beaucoup chez elle. Il était très plaisant d'avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un de normal.

Tout en pensant cela, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais en train de la dévisager, c'est pourquoi, je tournais la tête droit devant moi, croisant presque le regard de Drago Malefoy. Presque, parce qu'il était en train de regardé Ange, mais dès que j'avais remarqué cela, son regard froid et gris était passer à un de ses camarades de Serpentard. Je l'avais déjà surpris à scruter le visage d'Ange lors de la cérémonie des répartitions. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup énervé qu'il puisse regarder de la sorte une Gryffondor. De cette façon là en tout cas. C'était déroutant. Tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux Serpentard, je me rendais compte que Malefoy ne m'avais pas encore cherché des noises les temps derniers… cela ne présageait pas de bonnes choses…

« Je me dépêche, j'ai cours avec un élève ! » s'impatienta Ange qui venait à peine de s'asseoir.

« Mais Ange, on est vendredi ! » râla Ron les yeux ronds.

« Et alors ? » pestait Hermione. « Il n'y a pas de jours pour travailler ! Laisse-là tranquille ! »

Je n'osais ajouter quelque chose après Hermione, puis jetait un air interrogateur à Ange. Elle croisait mon regard tout en se levant.

« Vraiment désolée, mais je serai là dimanche à 16 heures. Ron tiens-toi près, je ne raterai aucun tir ! »

Puis elle partit rapidement, ses parchemins serrer contre elle.

Ron semblait encaisser la pseudo menace d'Ange, les sourcils froncés. Il était inconcevable pour lui d'encaisser quoi que ce soit, surtout pas un souaffle devant tout le monde. Rien de tel que le faire douter de ses capacités pour lui couper l'appétit.

De mon côté, une question venait de surgir dans mon esprit.

"Est-ce vraiment que pour ses devoirs qu'elle se dépêche autant ?"

Encore une fois, j'avais parlé à voix haute et évidemment, tout le monde m'avait écouté.

Hermione qui habituellement aurait commenté, ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder son assiette.

"Avec tout le respect que je te dois Hermione, mise à part toi, qui passerait des heures sur ses devoirs... un vendredi soir ?"

Sans rien dire, Hermione plantait ses yeux dans les miens et Ron avait cessé de se remettre en question sur ses talents de quidditch.

"Tu sais quelque chose ?" lui demanda -t-il.

"Oui... mais je ne dirais rien cela ne regarde qu'elle."

"Oh allez Hermione, c'est bon ce n'est pas comme si elle préparait un plan d'attaque sur Dumbledor !"

Hermione ne répondait rien à Ron, tout en me regardant d'un air grave.

Ron blêmit. " Quoi, elle veut vraiment attaquer Dumbledor ?"

Hermione se ressaisis soudain " Ronald ne soit pas idiot. Elle fréquente un garçon pour ses cours, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne peux vous dire s'il s'agit d'une relation... plus poussée que cordial. Mais son identité ne vous plairait pas beaucoup. Laissez-là tranquille, tant qu'elle n'embête personne. Après tout, elle ne connaît pas les relations entre les maisons."

Je regardais avec intensité mon amie, attendant qu'elle dise un nom, ou n'importe quelles autres informations susceptibles de m'aider à comprendre. Mes yeux vagabondaient sur les autres tables. Ange parlait beaucoup avec les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles... et les Serpentards ?

Tout en regardant la table des verts et argents, je me rendais compte que Malefoy était absent de la table en bois alors qu'il y était quelques instants plus tôt. Rapidement je tournais les yeux vers Hermione.

"Hermione, ne me dit pas que..."

"STOP ! Je ne dirais rien de plus." Elle était ferme, et rien ne donnais envie de la contredire. Elle se levait de la table pour partir tandis que je croisais les yeux de Ron cette fois-ci.

Lui aussi semblait avoir compris de qui il s'agissait.

**La suite bientôt =)**


	4. Les masques

**Pov Ange**

J'étais pressée de revoir ce garçon, que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Je m'étais rapproché de lui grâce à Dumbledore, je lui en serais reconnaissante sûrement toute ma vie. Selon lui, les maisons devaient être soudées, les rivalités devaient cesser.

Mes bouquins serrer contre ma poitrine, je grimpais les escaliers rapidement jusqu'à la salle sur demande, sans tarder à trouver l'entrée et pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le cœur battant –sûrement pas à cause des escaliers- j'installais mes affaires sur la table jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte claquée derrière moi. Avec un léger sursaut, je me tournais vers l'entrée.

« Salut Drago ».

Il était beau, personne ne pouvait me contredire. Ses grands yeux bleus me scrutaient, ses cheveux blonds presque blancs encadraient son visage fin et il avait une certaine allure.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'installa sur une chaise, déballant aussi ses affaires sans un mot. Je l'imitais et sortait mes affaires de potion. Il était redoutable dans cette matière, moi je n'étais pas bonne du tout et le professeur Rogue me le faisait bien comprendre chaque fois.

Comme si de rien n'était, nous étions en train de faire mes devoirs de rattrapages sans parler une seule fois de nous, comme d'habitude. Nos échanges restaient purement… professionnelle si on pouvait dire. Puis…

« Tu es poursuiveuse. »

Ce n'était pas une question et cela m'étonnait. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait le savoir puisque je n'étais jamais monté sur un balai à Poudlard, et je n'en parlais pas, sauf à la table des Gryffondors. J'ignorai sa question pendant un instant, feignant être très impliqué dans mon problème. Mais la curiosité prenait le dessus.

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Il souriait. « Tu es inscrite sur le tableau d'affichage pour les essais… » Disait-il avec évidence.

Zut, j'étais vraiment bête. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Harry le marquait ainsi à la vue de tous, cela me dérangeait un peu, surtout si je n'étais finalement pas retenue dans l'équipe.

« Je vais tenter ma chance… » Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux un cours instant, puis je replongeais dans mes potions. « Et toi, quel poste ? »

Il était évident qu'il joue au quidditch vue sa carrure. J'évitais de croiser son regard bleu, faisant semblant de trouver égal qu'il joue ou non. En réalité, j'étais très excitée à l'idée qu'il puisse jouer : si j'étais prise, nous serions rivaux sur le terrain.

« Attrapeur. Nous organisons aussi des sélections dimanche. Nous devrons partager le terrain… J''espère que Potter ne fera pas son cinéma. »

La conversation devenait trop prenante pour que je puisse continuer mon problème. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement arqués. Je savais qu'il existait une profonde rivalité entre Drago et Harry, Hermione me l'avais confié. Seulement, j'appréciais passer du temps avec les deux, il m'était difficile de faire mon choix. Je les aimais beaucoup tous les deux… et je pensais sur le moment que c'était irrévocable.

« Comment ça ? »

Drago avait croisés les bras. Apparemment il ne tenait plus à travailler, mais à discuter.

« Oh… eh bien il va croire que nous avons fait exprès de prendre le terrain. Il dira que l'on cherche à vous déstabiliser... cela finira mal comme toujours. Il est trop à fleur de peau. »

J'étais étonnée d'apprendre une chose pareille.

« Mais non, c'est ridicule. Tout se passera bien si chaque maison reste à sa place ».

Sans rien ajouter, je rangeais mes affaires. Après tout, nous avions terminés mes devoirs, j'étais en avance pour la semaine prochaine. Je me levais, le sac sur mon épaule.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. » Il était tard, je baillais déjà.

Sans attendre, le blond se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de moi.

« C'est le week-end. On peut aller boire un verre ? »

Je déglutis difficilement, d'habitude Drago était du genre a rentrer aussi vite que moi, me regardant à peine dans les couloirs lorsque l'on se croisait. Et ce soir, il me proposais un verre… j'étais troublée.

« Je ne sais pas… je.. »

« Allez, ne discute pas. On y va ».

Le blond pris mon sac et le posa à terre proche du sien prétextant que l'on reviendrait les chercher plus tard. Sans rien ajouter, et sans me laisser ajouter moi-même quoi que ce soit, il me saisissait la main pour m'entraîner dans les couloirs.

**Pov Drago**

J'étais un imbécile, mais fière de l'être. Dix semaines. Cela faisait dix semaines que Ange était à Poudlard, je ne pouvais tenir une semaine de plus, je voulais la connaître d'avantage, l'entendre parler d'elle, de la France. J'étais curieux de sa vie, de ce qu'elle aimait… et je ne pouvais me retenir une seconde de plus de retenir cette envie d'être auprès d'elle. Je voulais laisser mon masque froid un instant sur le côté, et passer un bon moment avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'afficher devant tout Poudlard à son bras, nous allions simplement prendre un verre.

Sans un mot, nous descendions les escaliers, puis l'étage qui nous séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Le couvre feu était passer depuis un moment, mais ce n'était pas important, il fallait simplement ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard.

Toujours silencieux, nous franchissions la frontière invisible de Poudlard et Pré-au-lard.

Arrivé à destination, je laissais Ange s'asseoir à la table et commandais deux martinis blancs. Dans le petit pub, l'air était à la fête, il était bientôt Noël, les décorations étaient partout en ville. Mais la neige n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Je posais mes yeux sur Ange, qui me regardait avec avidité. Elle tentait de réchauffer ses mains en les frottant l'une sur l'autre lorsque le serveur posait ma commande sur la table. Je le payais de suite pour ne pas perdre de temps et surtout pour pas qu'il vienne me couper la parole lorsque je discuterai avec la blonde. Et, cela m'éviterait de penser à l'envie de prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

Une fois cela fait, je replongeais dans son regard étrange sans ciller. Je ne pouvais ignorer ce que je ressentais tout au fond de moi, mais ma conscience me ramenait à l'ordre.

Sans succès depuis quelques jours. Je détestais cette fille autant que je l'adulais. Je l'a haïssais de me faire sentir cette point d'humanité en moi… ce désir.

Mais elle ne restait qu'une femme après tout, une femme que je manipulais... n'est-ce pas ?

Bien vite, nous entamions Ange et moi une longue discussion, sur tout et rien. Je mentais beaucoup sur ma propre vie, masquant ainsi les rapports que j'avais avec mes parents. Elle en revanche ne mentait pas. Cela se lisait sur son visage et sa sincérité me touchait, face à mon mensonge naturel.

Puis les fous rires venaient, faisant rougir ses pommettes. Lui donnant cet air adorable.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une Gryffondor me ferait rire aussi chaleureusement."

C'était sorti tout seul et elle sautait sur l'occasion.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?" demanda-t-elle de sa petite voie.

Je souriais. " Ah, tu sais bien ce que c'est entre nos deux maisons. Si l'on rit habituellement c'est parce que nous nous moquons de vous."

Je la regardais tout en finissant mon verre. Elle semblait hésitante, je l'interrogeais du regard. Elle finit par me répondre doucement.

"Et donc... tu m'invites ici et ... tu te moques de moi ?"

Merde. Elle me démasquait. Je m'étais rapprocher d'elle non pas pour en tirer une nouvelle petite amie, mais pour faire rager Potty.

Ce genre de question, j'avais évité depuis un bout de temps de les faire naître dans son esprit. Je n'avais pas envie de parler comme ça... de parler de sentiments et tout ce qui allait avec ! Ce serait voir la réalité en face. La réalité que je tentais de me cacher.

Mais je restais franc avec elle.

"Non." Et c'était pourtant un mensonge. Je voulais me lier à elle pour que Potter mange la poussière. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tout cela prenne une certaine ampleur.

"Je ne me moque pas de toi Ange". Je ne me moquais finalement pas d'elle. Et je ne comprenais pas que je venais de m'enfermer dans un cercle vicieux qui allait m'anéantir considérablement.

C'était la vérité. En cet instant, tout était sincère. J'avais apprécié cet instant échangé. Nous avions parlé quidditch, musique et elle m'avait échangé quelques anecdotes sur son enfance qui m'avait fait rire.

Elle était adorable, drôle, charmante… et tout autant d'adjectifs qualifiants sa personne submergeaient mon esprit. Je souriais avec franchise pour une fois, et me levais de ma table et saisissait sa main. Il fallais que je passe à l'action et séduise cette fille. Cela n'était pas compliquer elle était déjà sous mon charme je le voyais dans ses yeux verrons.

Me remémorer son attitude avec Potty me donnait la nausée. Mon cerveau m'envoyait ces images pour que je ne puisse dérailler et tomber amoureux d'elle. Je la revoyais rire avec la bande de bouffondor et cette sang de bourbe de Granger. C'était indigne de la part d'Ange de traîner avec pareille racail.

_Ne pas tomber sous son charme_… du moins, éprouver une brindille de sentiments, car jamais oh grand jamais une fille n'avait jusqu'alors pu puiser en moi le moindre sentiment amoureux ou affectif.

Ange ne dit rien quand je pris sa main dans la mienne, elle semblait plutôt ravie que je le fasse. Sa main était plus petite que la mienne, plus délicate et douce comme celle d'un bébé. Je l'entraînais avec moi pour aller dans un endroit plus calme et moins fréquenter. Il ne fallais pas qu'un autre Serpentard nous vois. Evidemment même si on nous surprenait, mon regard ferait taire n'importe qui capable d'oser me dire la moindre chose.

Nous marchions lentement dans les rues sous un ciel illuminé d'étoiles et le silence s'était installé entre nous. Un silence timide de sa part mais de la mienne, c'était plutôt un silence… non désiré. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire et cela me déstabilisais. Elle s'arrêtais et se tournais vers moi avec un sourire timide.

-Je voulais te dire… je voulais te remercier de passer du temps avec moi, de m'aider pour les potions… je veux dire, tu n'étais pas obliger et puis…

Elle baissa les yeux et je jurais que s'il aurait fait jour, son teint aurait viré au rouge.

-Tu es le premier à m'avoir aider alors… merci.

Sa petite déclaration avait l'air de lui demander beaucoup de courage et un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage à la mesure de ses mots. Ses paroles emmenaient d'ailleurs le souvenir d'une jeune fille, le bras blesser tentant d'ouvrir la salle sur demande. La curiosité pris le dessus. J'entraînais Ange un peu plus loin sur un banc proche d'un parc et m'assis avec elle.

-Ange, dis-moi la vérité… que c'est-il passer le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés… quand je t'ai emmener l'infirmerie ?

Si j'avais sourit quelques temps plus tôt, en revanche Ange ne souriait plus du tout. J'avais du éveiller de vieux démon. Ses yeux ne tardaient pas à briller, pas comme je les avais vus scintiller au restaurant. Les larmes montraient l'intensité de la douleur qui s'acharnait sur son cœur. Elle cachait quelque chose de lourd, j'en étais persuadé à présent.

C'était évident.

Mais démasquer Ange s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que de faire tomber mon masque froid, dur par apparence, mais pourtant fragile comme glace au soleil.

Rien ne sortit de sa bouche après ma question.

Son secret enfoui en elle, pouvait affronter les flammes de l'enfer.


	5. Découvertes

**POV Harry**

Aujourd'hui était le jour des sélections de quidditch. Dans la grande salle les murmures allaient bon train, tous les postulants étaient anxieux, les joueurs habituels inquiets, j'avais été catégorique : le statut de joueurs de l'année précédente ne validait pas une place pour cette année.

Ron étais insupportable et en cruel manque de confiance en lui. Alors que j'aurais préféré le silence et une détente pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, le rouquin ne faisait que se plaindre et trouver quelque chose à dire de négatif sur sa personne.

Je soupirais.

« Mais non, Ron, tout se passeras bien. Il n'y à qu'un autre postulant pour le poste de gardien et crois-moi il n'est pas brillant. »

« Tu dis ça pour que j'arrête de geindre » dit-il maussade, écrasant son pudding avec la fourchette.

« Non, c'est vrai, je l'ai vu s'entrainer hier soir, tu es bien meilleur. »

A ces mots, Ron relâcha enfin ses muscles et s'autorisa un jus d'orange et d'engloutir son pudding pour commencer la journée. J'étais heureux de ne pas mentir une fois de plus en prétextant avoir du Felix Fellicis, car cette fois-ci, je n'en avais pas.

Je remarquais en levant les yeux Ange et Hermione près de la grande porte dans une vive discussion et je reconnaissais bien les mimiques d'Hermione pour comprendre qu'elle parlait d'un sujet délicat. Elle mit une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et lui dis quelque chose auquel Ange répondit par un sourire, puis elles se dirigeaient toutes deux vers nous. Elles étaient complices, et j'étais content de voir qu'Hermione pouvais lier une amitié en dehors de celle de Ron et moi. Ange étais devenu en quelques semaines assez proche de nous tous pour gagner notre confiance et notre respect. Elle s'assise à face de moi.

« Salut les garçons ! »

Elle avait l'air plutôt confiant et cela me pinçait le cœur. Même si j'étais en colère contre Ginny, je ne pouvais aller contre son talent incontestable. Si j'appréciais Ange, cela ne voulais pas dire que je pourrai lui attribuer un poste sous prétexte que c'était une amie.

« Salut vous deux. Alors Ange, comment tu te sens ? » Elle me regarda avec un air légèrement surprise donc je précisais : « Les sélections. Tu n'es pas trop stressée ? »

Elle sourie, ayant saisit ma première question. « Oh oui, tu sais j'en ai connu des sélections, maintenant ça ne me fais pas bien peur ».

« Tu devrais. »

Ginny choisit ce moment pour arriver et faire sa comédie. Pour me provoquer, elle s'assise à coté de moi. Ce qu'elle venait de dire déstabilisa un peu Ange mais qui ne se dégonflais pas pour répliquer :

« On verra bien qui se débrouillera le mieux. Je ne remets pas en question ton talent Ginny, mais tu ne m'as jamais vu sur un balais, ça dois être à toi d'avoir peur. » Dis-elle sans même la regarder, beurrant un toaste tout chaud. Cela me surprenait, je n'avais jamais vu Ange rentrer dans le tat et dire ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, elle était tout de même encore une inconnue sur quelques points.

Ginny s'était entrainer sans relâche ce week-end, contrairement à Ange qui était resté au château étudier, du moins c'est ce que je supposais, je ne l'avais pas vu dehors. La rousse lui jeta un regard noir.

« Justement tu aurais dû t'entrainer ce week-end au lieu de t'entrainer à batifoler avec l'autre bouffon ».

Ange lâcha son toaste dans son assiette et leva cette fois-ci son regard vairons sur Ginny, les joues légèrement rougit. Ron regardait les deux se disputer ne sachant s'il devait prendre la défense de sa sœur ou tenter de calmer le jeu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et moi-même et choisit une toute autre option : reprendre du pudding.

« Ahah… ils ne le savent pas que tu _le_ fréquentes n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Ginny.

Je ne comprenais rien à l'histoire. Hermione jetait un regard compatissant vers Ange puis coupa la parole à Ginny qui s'était tourné vers les autres :

« Oui, vous savez pas, cette merdeuse sors tous ces week-end avec… »

« Ca suffit ! Vous sortez si c'est pour vous mettre le point sur la figure. J'aimerai manger en paix s'il vous plait. »

Ginny regarda Hermione avec dégout et marmonnant un vague « Traitre » puis m'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir. Je ne réagissais pas à cette approche, tout concentrer à regarder Ange et faire le rapprochement entre toutes ses sorties de tables pour aller étudier. Nous avions eu une vague discussion à ce sujet avec Ron, et on pensait qu'elle sortait avec un Serpentard, pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs. Hermione, elle, refusait de donner son avis.

Devinant sans doute mes pensées, Ange repoussa presque avec fureur son assiette sur le centre de la table, qui poussa son verre remplit de jus d'orange. J'esquissai un vif geste pour le rattraper, et elle aussi, si bien que j'avais la main sur le verre, elle sur ma main. Elle relâcha aussi vite sa pression comme si ma peau l'avais brulé et je fis preuve tout autant de bêtises, le verre se vida prêt de moi, pas sur ma tenue de quidditch néanmoins. Le bruit du liquide se renversant par terre attira l'attention des autres qui jetaient un coup d'œil en notre direction nous gênant l'un et l'autre de revêche. Hermione semblait tout aussi surprise et n'osait même pas dire quoi que ce soit. Quand Ange se leva pour partir en me donnant de vagues excuses, Malefoy fit son apparition à l'entrée et il s'arrêta pour nous regarder, la blonde se figea jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne repartir à sa table, puis Ange sortit. J'avais sans doute cessé de respirer tout ce temps, car j'étais tout essouffler en revenant à la réalité.

« La vache, faut vraiment qu'elles se détendent » fit Ron tout en se resservant. Cela ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit. Moi, si.

…

**Pov Ange**

Le balai dans ma main, j'avançais tête baissé sur le terrain de quidditch. Il faisait beau temps pour un mois de novembre en Angleterre. Les nuages étaient présents, mais le vent était tombé. J'avançais tant bien que mal vers les Gryffondor, parce que je dû traverser une horde de Serpentard habiller de vert. Comme Drago me l'avais dit, ils étaient là eux aussi pour les sélections.

-« Hey, t'es pas Serdy à ce que je sache »

En me retournant, je chavirais presque. C'était Drago, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole, après tout j'étais une Gryffondor, et il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils les détestaient. Il me souriait avec un petit air moqueur, ses cheveux étaient libres sur sa nuque légèrement long et le temps accentuait le couleur de ses yeux.

-« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dis-je mélangeant presque l'anglais et le français. Je dû me reprendre pour qu'il me comprenne. Autant dire que je devais être misérable.

Il riait presque à ma jolie cascade linguistique. -« Ta tenue. »

J'étais la seule habillé pratiquement en bleu. Pas le bleu des Serdaigle, un bleu clair. Il se rapprocha les yeux plisser sur ma veste, porta sa main à celle-ci, repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux pour découvrir mon blason. C'était difficile de garder son calme, lui, tout proche de moi. Il sourit.

« Marseille. J'avais raison, tu jouais déjà depuis longtemps. » Il leva les yeux sur les miens sans se reculer.

Oui, j'avais été poursuiveuse, mais c'était plus un passe-temps qu'autre chose, pas vraiment une compétition. Ma tenue était celle officielle de mon petit club de Marseille dans le sud de la France. J'y avais été inscrite depuis mes 6 ans jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines avant d'intégrer Poudlard.

Drago me regardait, ma mèche de cheveux or toujours entre ses doigts fins, je crus verser tellement son regard était pesant, je n'étais pas habituer à me trouver en proximité d'un garçon. Du moins, si, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Son regard n'était pas lourd comme lorsque l'on fait une reproche à quelqu'un. C'était plutôt confus, comme si les autres sur le terrain avaient disparus, que le monde avait cessé d'exister.

Un garçon au teint halé de Serpentard appela Drago ce qui me fit sursauter, lui, relâcha mes fils d'or. Il lança un regard noir en direction de son camarade, qui docilement, comme intimider regagna sa place en marmonnant une excuse. Blaise Zabini je crois. Derrière nous, les Gryffondors s'étaient avancé sans que je ne le voie, Harry en tête, Ginny à ses cotés, qui s'approchaient de Drago, le regard lourd du brun, celui d'une véritable vipère de Ginny sur nous. Je mis en vitesse ma main libre dans la poche de mon survêtement et recula d'au moins trois pas du blond. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

« Eh bien Potter, tu me sembles bien soucieux ? Il y a un problème ? »

« C'est toi le problème Malefoy, j'ai réservé ce terrain la semaine dernière à Mc Gonnagal ! » cracha Harry. Cela me surprenait, cette haine gratuite. Troublée, je comprenais ce qu'avais tenté de me dire Drago l'autre soir.

« Harry, c'est juste un malentendu je pense, il.. » Le brun me coupa.

« Ne te mêles pas de ça, d'accord ? C'est un abrutit, il fait ça juste pour m'emmerder la vie ! » Drago tourna son regard sur moi avec un air du genre « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? ». J'étais surprise qu'Harry me parle sur ce ton, donc je baissais la tête coupant tout contact visuel avec Drago et décidait d'aller m'asseoir au pied des tribunes, attendant que tout ceci prenne fin. J'étais du genre à fuir les conflits, je ne savais pas les gérer.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry. « C'est comme ça que tu parles à tes amis ? Bravo Potter, tu fais des progrès. Mais comme Ange l'as dit, il s'agit d'un malentendu alors partageons le terrain d'accord ? »

Je les observais, ne manquant pas une miette de la conversation.

« Depuis quand tu appelles un Gryffondor par son prénom Malefoy ? » dis Harry en serrant les dents, ce qui me surprenait un peu plus. Le blond ria.

« Depuis qu'il y en a une qui sorte du lot Potter. Allez, bonne séance. » Il rejoignait son équipe laissant Harry planter au milieu du terrain. Je haussais les sourcils. Je sortais du lot ? Même si c'était quelque chose de dur pour mes camarades rouges et ors, mon coté adolescente ressurgit et je souris très légèrement, Drago trouvais que je sortais du lot. Ma réaction me dégoutais, je me ressaisissait en vitesse et me relevais. Je regardais le blond donner des instructions à ses camarades puis me reconnecta sur les Gryffondor.

**Pov Harry**

J'étais en fureur. Malefoy me sortais par les yeux, il était étrange et ça m'énervais encore plus. Il se comportait de manière cordiale, cela présageait vraiment rien de bon. Ginny se pencha vers moi et murmura dans mon oreille.

« Ils se fréquentent tous les deux chaque soir. Vois par toi-même ce soir en salle d'étude vers 20h ».

Je ne voulais accorder aucune importance à ce que disais Ginny mais c'était bien plus fort que moi. Je serrais les poings, ainsi donc Drago voulais s'approcher des Gryffondor, il voulait s'immiscer par l'intermédiaire d'Ange pour me pourrir la vie. Si Drago pensait faire une telle chose, Ange ne ferrai jamais cela, j'en étais certain. Elle savait qu'on se détestait, elle ne l'approcherait pas. Mais leur échange m'avait troublé. Une pointe de jalousie m'avait effleuré. Je chassais ces idées d'un mouvement de tête et appelait les autres.

« S'il vous plait, nous allons commencer. Hum… par les poursuiveurs. Ginny, vas-y. Et vous les batteurs, Dean et Seamus, essayer de la déstabiliser. Hilson en gardien. »

C'était le rival de Ron. Ce que je faisais était une véritable fleur à Ginny. Dean et Seamus se présentaient pour la première fois en tant que batteurs donc inexpérimentés, et Hilson était le rival de Ron : un garçon bien gentil, mais nul au quidditch.

Je sifflais déjà entre mes doigts. En un peu plus de dix minutes, Ginny avais déjà marqué presque 10 buts. Ange la regardais à mes cotés. Elles étaient toutes les deux prétendantes au poste du troisième poursuiveur, j'avais sélectionné les deux autres la semaine précédente. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la blonde qui ne se dégonflait pas. Mais je lui avais réservé une surprise et corser sa sélection. J'étais sur les nerfs de l'imaginer avec Malefoy et je me vengeais sur elle. Je trouvais ça stupide quelques minutes après m'être calmer, j'avais été idiot.

Je sifflais une seconde fois pour indiquer à Ginny qu'elle pouvait redescendre. Elle était fière d'elle et nargua Ange en la bousculant de l'épaule.

« Ange, à toi. Ron gardien, Seamus et Dean vous rester j'aimerais vous revoir. Et… les poursuiveurs s'il vous plait, monter. Vous serez tous contre Ange. »

La française tressaillit et me regarda surprise.

« Harry ! Ca fait quatre personnes contre moi en dehors de Ron, plus du double de Ginny ce n'est vraiment pas fair-play ! »

Elle avait raison, mais j'avais aussi envie de voir tout comme Ginny et les autres de quoi elle était capable. La rousse ricana derrière mon dos.

« Ne discutes pas et montes. » dis-je sans même lui adresser un regard, marquant son nom sur ma fiche d'évaluation. Elle fulmina, enfourcha son balais et rejoignit les autres. Je sifflai une nouvelle fois et lança en l'air le souaffle.

Et ce que je vis, me stupéfia. Ange, pour s'emparer du souaffle fit basculer ses jambes dans le vide s'accrochant avec les mains comme une gymnaste à son balais, tapa dans le souaffle avec le pied avec une vitesse et une force incroyable, grimpa sur son balais et accéléra pour aller attraper la balle laissant les poursuiveurs étonnés, saisis du bout des doigts le projectile et le jeta furieusement avec précision en direction de l'anneau gauche, qu'elle traversa. Ron qui s'occupait à remettre son casque correctement jura.

« Merde alors ! »

J'en lâchai mon calepin à terre, Ginny s'indigna cherchant une excuse qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Certains à terre se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là a postulé, ils s'inscrivaient pour rigoler, pas pour des choses aussi sérieuses. D'autres en lâchaient leurs balais sur la pelouse et applaudissaient. Ginny était douée et je pensais ne jamais voir quelqu'un d'aussi douée qu'elle.

C'était chose faite.

Après quelques minutes, seulement sept, je sifflai et ils redescendirent sur la pelouse. De la sueur perlait sur le front des garçons, Ange elle avait une mine satisfaite et n'avais pas l'air fatiguer. Elle avait marqué soixante-points.

« Euh… Bon, merci à tous, vous pouvez retourner aux vestiaires vous changer, vous aurez les réponses sur le tableau d'affichage dans la semaine. Merci à tous. » J'évitais le regard d'Ange et me dirigeais droit sur Ron. Je refusais d'admettre la réalité. Il y avoir un conflit énorme entre deux filles Gryffondor après affichage des résultats et je n'étais pas fière de cela.

« Bien, les gardiens, c'est à vous ! »

**Pov Ange**

Ce que venais de faire Harry m'avais surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de lâcheté à mon égard. Je savais qu'il était en froid avec Ginny, j'en avais appris un peu plus les dernières semaines par Hermione. La rousse était folle de lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ils étaient sortis ensemble l'année dernière, mais cela avais tourné au vinaigre. Sans doute heureuse de sortir avec Harry, elle s'était découvert comme une sorte de séduction et s'en servait sur d'autres. Harry avais mal digérer cela et s'était séparer d'elle.

Après ça, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse tout pour que se soit Ginny qui obtienne le poste. Il avait du être surpris de ma démonstration, et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Lorsque je suis énervée, je m'applique d'autant plus, rejetant la colère sur mes buts à atteindre. Je souriais presque fièrement de ce que j'avais montré aux Gryffondor. Seulement, j'avais tapé un peu fort dans le souaffle, mon angle n'avais pas été précis, je souffrais légèrement de ma cheville mais rien de grave.

Je passais à cotés des autres rouges et ors, me dirigeant aux vestiaires. Ginny était resté sur le terrain surement pour soudoyer Harry, et cela m'étais complètement égal. J'étais plus en colère contre le brun qu'autre chose. Je poussais la porte grinçante et allais retrouver mon sac afin d'y chercher ma bouteille d'eau. En apparence j'étais en forme, mais j'avais utilisé beaucoup sur mes forces pour ces sept longues, très longues minutes. Assise contre le mur sur un banc en bois, j'entendais le sifflement du vol des joueurs sur les balais, à la recherche d'un vif d'or, d'un souaffle, ou d'un cognard à projeter sur un autre joueur.

Les yeux clos, je tentais de trouver apaisement après tous ces conflits. Conflits sportifs, amicaux, et le grand conflit qui se faisait en moi-même et dont je m'étais confier à Hermione. Elle ne me jugeait pas et là était une de ses grandes qualités. Elle arrivait à mettre ses propres opinions de coté et m'avais dit de faire ce que bon me semblait, que je n'avais pas été présentes les dernières années pour comprendre et voir sous le même angle que les autres Gryff's.

J'étais entièrement attirer par Drago Malefoy. Il était mystérieux, énigmatique. Un tout qui provoquait cette forte attirance. Son physique aussi aggravait bien les choses. Il était beau, on aurait dit un ange. Un ange souvent en colère néanmoins.

La porte du vestiaire grinça. Surement Ginny ou un autre joueur. Je décidais de garder mes yeux clos pour éviter tout conflit avec la rousse, si c'était elle. La fille Weasley était une véritable peste et je n'avais guère envie d'avoir une conversation ridicule avec elle.

« Bien joué. »

Je tressaillis. C'était lui. J'ouvris les yeux, oui c'était Drago, devant moi, dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, ses mains dans les poches. Il était douché et vêtu à présent d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise crème. J'en renversais ma bouteille d'eau.

« Merde ! Enfin… ouai, ouai merci. » J'étais pitoyable. J'avais esquissé un geste comme pour rattraper l'eau avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Et maintenant je me grattais la tête comme pour mettre mes mains tremblantes quelque part à l'abri de son regard. Il éclata de rire.

« Je pensais pas te faire autant d'effet ! » dit-il railleur.

Je m'empourprais. « Tu ne me fais rien du tout. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Il sourit derechef, s'approcha de moi, et s'assit à mes cotés. « Je suis là pour te féliciter. Potter à voulu te mettre des battons dans les roues, mais on dirait que tu es bien plus douée que ça. Ca va être dur pour moi lors les matchs contre Gryffondor, tu vas m'être un gros souci. »

Un mince sourire apparaissait sur mes lèvres. Si j'étais prise chez Gryffondors, j'allais être sa rivale. Mon sourire s'évanouit quand je repensais à Ginny.

« Il n'y à pas eu les résultats. Il peut encore sélectionner Ginny. Je m'attends à tout avec lui maintenant… d'ailleurs tu avais raison. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se comporterait comme cela avec toi. C'est dommage, nos maisons pourraient s'entendre si on y mettait chacun du notre. »

Je crus voir un air satisfait lorsque je lui confiais ma déception à l'égard d'Harry, mais très vite il changea d'expression. Elle devint plus sombre quand j'imaginais une trêve Serpentard-Gryffondor. Il me répondit :

« Il y a un trop lourd passé entre nous qui remonte depuis la fondation de l'école, et notre promotion est très active pour entretenir une haine cordiale. »

Il tourna le visage vers moi. Il faisait sombre dans les vestiaires, je ne voyais que l'éclat dans ses yeux scintiller dans le noir. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il m'avait fais comprendre que c'était perdu pour une entente entre les verts et rouges. Je haussais doucement les épaules. Puis je souris avant de dire.

« Mais tous les deux on s'entend bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Progressivement un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis il ferma les yeux avant de laisser échappa un petit rire de sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux et mis une main sur mes cheveux, comme on le fait à un enfant. Ce brusque rapprochement me troublait.

« Oui. Nous sommes bien les seuls. » Il m'avait répondu tout bas, accentuant le stress qui s'était répandu dans tout mon corps. Mais il y avait quelque chose de naturel là-dedans et je me détendis progressivement.

**Pov Drago**

Nous étions Ange et moi seuls dans les vestiaires de Gryffondors. J'étais chez l'ennemi en quelque sorte. J'aurai pu fouiller dans le casier de Potter pour y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, mais j'avais bien mieux à faire à coté de la petite blonde toute proche de moi. J'enlevais ma main de ses cheveux. Ils étaient soyeux, comme ceux d'un enfant on aurait dit qu'elle ne les avait jamais coupés. J'accordais une grande importance à l'apparence physique, mais Ange était mon contraire.

Je supposais qu'elle prenait dans son armoire les vêtements qui lui tombais sous la main, qu'elle passait négligemment sa main dans les cheveux pour les démêler, qu'elle ne se maquillait pas parce qu'elle ne savait tout bonnement pas le faire, qu'elle ne se parfumait pas car elle détestait les fragrances agressives.

Sa négligence était une beauté. Ses vêtements s'accordaient à son esprit, ils étaient amples mais pas trop, comme un sportif. Ses cheveux coiffer-décoiffer accentuait cet esprit sportif. Son minois n'avais pas besoin d'artifice, ses grands yeux prenaient tous son visage de poupée, et son parfum naturel, sucré, était sublime.

La Gryffondor était belle, mais ne le savais pas. Et j'appréciais cela chez elle. Je savais qu'elle avait un faible pour moi, pour avoir longtemps fais succomber la moitié des filles de cette école. Je savais reconnaître les pétillements dans les yeux qui disaient « Je suis toute à toi ». Mais Ange était différente.

C'était un pétillement innocent, celui qui était nouveau, qui ignorait la souffrance amoureuse, qui croyait aux contes de fée. J'avais peur maintenant de la briser. Pourtant c'était mon but, tout ce que je désirais, c'était emmerder le balafré. Mais les sentiments sont nés et ont pénétré mon âme et mon corps, malgré moi. Ange était comme une œuvre d'art que l'on contemplerait longtemps sans oser le toucher, ne pas l'abimer.

Elle me regardait de ses yeux étranges et beaux, n'osant rien dire pour briser mes réflexions. Je souris doucement une nouvelle fois et portait ma main sur son visage, pour caresser sa joue. Sa peau était comme de la soie, je résistais à l'envie de gouter à ses lèvres de velours. Elle du le sentir car elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas me tenter plus. J'aurai du prendre des crampes à sourire autant, ce n'était pas mon habitude, mais tout semblait si naturel avec elle.

Je mis mon autre main, celle qui étais libre à sa deuxième joue et me penchait sur elle, pour déposer un baiser sur son front, délicatement, lentement. J'entendis son soupir dans mon cou et ses muscles se détendre d'un coup d'un seul. Cela confirmais ma pensée, elle était novice dans les jeux de séduction et j'en eus presque un pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais plus la briser. Je voulais la protéger, qu'elle soit mienne. Mais pas de cette façon. Pas de la façon dont j'avais calculé.

Je voulais être moi-même avec elle. Que quelque chose d'imprévue se passe, que j'arête de mener la danse. J'avais prévu il y a quelques jours de mener une enquête sur sa famille parce que personne ne savais rien d'elle. Je voulais savoir à qui j'avais à faire mais depuis cet instant, je voulais dévoiler cette personne le plus naturellement au monde. Avec… confiance. Ce mot m'étais inconnu dans mon vocabulaire, père me répétait bien inlassablement de n'avoir confiance en personne, mais il était derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ses jours. Malgré cela il influençait grandement mes actes. Je décidais sur le champ de stopper de le voir, qu'il ignore ce que je faisais à Poudlard. Je désirais désormais que tout sois surprise et de stopper ces calculs, ces préventions et tout ce qui brise le naturel, l'impulsion. Que la comédie cesse.

Je me détachais à contre cœur de celle qui me faisait devenir un homme nouveau, et fit glisser mes mains sur le banc. Elle releva les yeux sur moi, brillants, bouleversé par cet élan de tendresse. Je pris alors une de ses mains par le bout des doigts, et embrassait la paume de sa main, m'enivrant de son parfum.

Je me levais enfin, puis me tournait vers elle une dernière fois en souriant, et quitta le vestiaire.

**Pov Harry**

Ron descendit de son balai, exténuer. Pour que personne ne pense que je faisais tout pour que mon meilleur ami intègre l'équipe, je l'avais soumis à un test intensif. Il avait relevé le défi haut la main.

« Ca vas Ron ? »

Il soupirait, content de redescendre enfin sur terre. « Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai mal de partout, j'espère que mon nom sera afficher sur ta liste et que vous ferez une fête posthume en mon honneur parce que là, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. »

Je rigolais et lui tapa dans le dos avant d'aller ramasser mes affaires. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà rentré prendre une douche. Ron m'aidait à tout rassembler.

« Dis-moi… tu y as été un peu fort avec Ange tout à l'heure non ? »

Mes entrailles se resserrèrent. Oui, très fort même. Tout ça parce que je l'avais vu en compagnie de Malefoy avec un horrible sourire sur le visage. De la pure jalousie, et pour rien j'en étais sûr.

« Oui je sais. N'empêche qu'on a découvert un fort potentiel. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… ni à qui attribuer le poste ». Je risquais un regard en sa direction. Il savait ce que je pensais, que j'hésitais entre sa sœur et une inconnue, il faillait le dire. Déjà que cet été avait parut difficile, avec la rupture entre sa sœur et moi, l'évincer pour le poste serait sans doute la petit goutte d'eau.

Ron se tourna vers moi et soupira.

« Harry, laisse tomber. Je ne me mêle pas de ce que tu choisiras même s'il s'agit de ma sœur. Elle est exécrable depuis quelques temps, je le reconnais. Je te demande juste de te contenir un minimum, ignore-là c'est mieux. »

J'étais soulager, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne le dise que par politesse. Quelque chose me disait que non, me souvenant de notre dispute en quatrième année au sujet de la coupe de feu. Ron disait quand il était en colère. Je le regardais, et lui sourit. Il pointa du doigt quelque chose derrière moi, le visage un peu plus maussade.

« Tu as vu ça ? Malefoy était dans nos vestiaires ! »

Je me tournais rapidement pour voir ce qu'il disait. En effet, le blond immaculé sortait de nos vestiaires, avait-il dérobé quelque chose ? La colère pris-le dessus.

« Il fais chier à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bon sang ! »

Je jetais violemment le souaffle dans la malle et la refermais rapidement, l'emportant sur le bras avec mes documents de capitaine qui m'aideraient à choisir entre tous les joueurs qui s'étaient présenté pour différents poste.

« Je crois que c'est ça qu'il veut » dit Ron d'un ton plus calme que moi, mais contrarié.

Je levais les yeux et aperçut cette fois-ci Ange qui sortais du vestiaire de Gryffondor. Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur, son sac de sport sur l'épaule et marchais d'un pas nonchalant en direction du château. Ginny qui mentait tout le temps, avais-elle raison ? Je serrais mes affaires jusqu'à faire apparaitre des jointures blanches sur mes mains.

« Ron. » dis-je. « Je crois que c'est moi qui vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. »

…

Les cheveux encore humides par ma douche, je tentais en vain de ranger mes affaires étaler un peu partout dans le dortoir. Les garçons faisaient les pitres. Dean et Seamus se racontaient des blagues, Ron riait aux éclats, sans doute soulagé de réaliser qu'il avait toutes ses chances de faire partir de l'équipe.

« Vous connaissez pas la blague de la sorcière bourrée ? » demanda Seamus.

« C'est toi la sorcière bourrée ! Elles sont pourries tes blagues ! Attend j'en ai une meilleure. » Le coupa Dean.

Neville se gavait de chocogrenouilles tout en écoutant les autres en réagissant parfois à leurs boutades. Un livre sur les plantes aquatiques était ouvert sur ses genoux. Un oreiller passa tout prêt de mon nez, une bataille de polochon venait d'éclater entre les deux postulants batteurs. Je ne pouvais résister à cette attaque qui venait de Ron. Rapidement, j'attrapais mon propre oreiller en l'envoyait valser sur lui, qui sous le projectile glissa de son lit. Nous éclations tous de rire, mais tout de même inquiet qu'il se soit fait mal, sa tête ayant buté contre une commode.

« Hey Ron ça vas comme tu veux ? » Je m'approchais de lui.

« Hurmph » fut la seule réponse. Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle quand il se releva, des confiseries plein les cheveux qui étaient sans doute collé par terre depuis des semaines. Je leur avais bien dit de faire un brin de ménage.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Nous levions tous le visage vers la porte, c'était Hermione. Quand elle aperçut les cheveux de Ron infester de bonbons gluants elle grimaça.

« Heu… juste pour vous dire que nous allons tous à table. Vous nous rejoignez ? » demanda-telle en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Ron. Elle avait un sourire et je devinais qu'elle avait envie de se moquer de lui, mais il était souvent vexer quand elle se permettait de rire de lui.

« On arrive » dirent en cœur Dean et Seamus, qui déboulaient déjà dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ron se dirigea vers la salle de bain et marmonnant qu'il descendra quand il sera propre. Hermione se tourna vers moi avant de sortir.

« Tu viens Harry ? »

« Heum… oui, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas. » Dis-je en constatant qu'il était 20h10. Je n'avais pas oublié ce que m'avais dit Ginny_. « Ils se fréquentent tous les deux chaque soir. Vois par toi-même ce soir en salle d'étude vers 20h »._

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et descendit. J'attendais quelques minutes, regardant sans vraiment le voir mon lit défait. Puis je remarquais ma cape d'invisibilité posé prêt de mon sac. Etais-je assez gonfler pour faire ça ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

Je m'emparais de ma cape, me recouvrit avec pour disparaître de la chambre puis descendit de la tour de Gryffondor, traversant la salle commune, puis le couloir avant de descendre un escaliers, puis deux, puis trois… jusqu'à cette étage là, ou il y avais la salle d'étude. Par chance elle était ouverte, pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte et se faire remarquer. J'approchais lentement pour ne pas faire entendre mes pas sur le sol, curieux de voir ce que nous envisagions avec Ron. Elle était là. Et lui aussi. J'ai eu juste le temps de rentrer que Malefoy proposa à Ange de rentrer. Elle referma son bouquin de potion et le mis dans son sac et suivit Malefoy qui passait tout proche de moi. Sans me poser de question je les suivis. Ce que je voyais n'avait rien de spectaculaire, Ginny avait toujours le don d'exagérer. Ils étudiaient. Ils s'entendaient bien. C'était tout. C'était _tout._

Plus surprenant encore, ils étaient en train de se dire au revoir de façon tout à fait cordial. J'étais rassuré. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'une Gryffondor puisse tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

Surtout pas Ange. Et certainement pas de Malefoy.

Ange repartait vers notre tour tranquillement dans la nuit fraiche. Malefoy en revanche soufflait un bon coup avant de repartir de son côté, un sourire quittant progressivement son visage. Comme s'il venait de quitter un rôle. Blaise Zabini est arrivé de nulle part. En faites, je pense qu'il attendait Malefoy depuis longtemps, et leur petite conversation confirmait tous mes doutes.

« J'en était sûr Drago.. T'es amoureux d'une bouffondor ! »

Le blond en question sursauta -et moi aussi- en découvrant son ami qui sortait de l'ombre. « Ferme-là Zabini, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Je faisais tout pour me faire le plus discret possible et surtout je veillais à ne rater aucune parole. Je savais que ma cape d'invisibilité était précieuse pour récolter quelques informations.

« Te fou pas de moi ! Tu débloques ou quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille te réserver un beau resto, un petit repas aux chandelles ! Non mais merde, Salazar doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! »

Malefoy s'empressa de prendre son ami par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Mais il faisait erreur… j'étais là.

« Ecoutes moi bien Zabini.. »

« Oh tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, c'est que tu commences une crise de nerfs ! » railla Blaise.

« LA FERME ! Ecoutes, tu crois vraiment que je puisse tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor ? Crois-tu seulement que moi, je puisse tomber amoureux tout court ! De cette pimbêche en plus ! »

Zabini regardait silencieusement Malefoy. « Non, mais tu m'inquiète ces derniers temps. »

Malefoy soupirait, presser que cette conversation finisse.

« Je la séduit, pour faire chier Potter. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, car oui, elle le devient j'en suis certain. »

Blaise le regardait gravement. « Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Faire chier Potter comment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fiche d'elle, il couche avec l'autre garce de Weasley ! »

« C'est là que tu te trompe. Tout d'abord parce que Weasley n'ai pas prête d'avoir de nouveau Potter dans son lit, tu sais bien que je la mène par le bout du nez, s'il sait qu'elle l'a trompé avec moi cet été, elle n'a plus aucune chance de ressortir avec lui. »

La rage submergeait mon cœur. Je n'avais pas envie de croire ce qu'il disait… pourtant, je ne pouvais que le croire. Ginny ne passait pas pour une fille sage à l'école. J'avais bien fait de rompre avec elle.

« Je vois bien que Potty aimerait bien se rapprocher d'elle. Amicalement ou pas, je m'en tape. Je fais tout pour que les deux se détestent. Histoire qu'il y ai de l'animation dans ce château ! »

Blaise souriait avec un air mauvais. « Et en prime tu couches avec la blonde. Et tu la jette quand tu n'en a plus envie ? »

Malefoy a eut une légère hésitation avant de lui répondre avec un sourire naissant. « Exactement. »

C'était trop pour moi d'en écouter plus. J'étais tellement écœurer que j'ai choisit de faire demi tour et de rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Pauvre Ange, j'étais tout d'abord en colère contre elle qu'elle fréquente cet idiot et ce soir je m'apercevais qu'elle n'étais qu'une autre victime du tableau de chasse de Malefoy. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour elle et je cherchais déjà un moyen de l'éloigner de lui. En m'éloignant, j'entendais l'écho de Malefoy et Zabini qui riaient de blagues salaces. Je n'ai subitement plus ressentit le moindre appétit.


	6. Les Serpillières

**POV Ange**

Les semaines sont passées à une vitesse folle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'intégrer aussi rapidement au sein de l'école Poudlard. Je pouvais considérer que mes camarades de maison, étaient à présent mes amis. Hermione, ma confidente, à qui je pouvais tout dire. Nous devenions vraiment proche ces derniers temps. Ron avec qui nous passions de longs moment à s'entrainer sur le terrain de quidditch, lui qui voulait bloquer mes tirs, moi faisant tout pour marquer des points. Dean et Seamus, qui passaient leur temps à faire les quatre cents coups. Et il y avait Harry, avec qui je parlais beaucoup, nous passions de vrais moments complices tous les deux.

Je me souvenais de notre première dispute sur le terrain de quidditch, ou il avait volontairement corsé ma sélection. Ce qui me faisait sourire aujourd'hui. Il avait validé toute l'équipe le lendemain des essais, me donnant le troisième poste de Poursuiveur. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout ravie Ginny, qui s'est retrouvé évincer. D'ailleurs ces temps-ci je sentais que Harry était particulièrement agressif envers elle, mais je n'avais jamais voulu lui poser quelconque question, ne me mêler de rien. Rester en retrait était déjà une bonne raison pour elle de me compliquer mes journées en m'insultant régulièrement, alors si en plus je m'en mêlais, il était certain que je me retrouverais avec un sortilège de chauve furie aux fesses.

La neige commençait à tomber, belle et silencieuse, elle étendait un magnifique duvet blanc sur tout le domaine. Nous approchions de Noël, encore deux semaines et les élèves pourraient enfin être en vacances. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait se passer pour moi, car mon père étant très régulièrement en déplacement, je m'imaginais passer mon Noël seule au château.

« Miss Fire, toujours aussi distraite ! »

Rogue.

Nous étions en cours de potions avec les Serpentard. J'avais regardé par la fenêtre un peu trop longtemps on dirait. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la façon de ce professeur de rabaisser quiconque n'était pas de sa maison. Et je ne savais jamais comment interpréter ses mots, parfois blessants. Mais j'allais avoir une bien jolie surprise.

« Mais cela étant… je dois dire que vos cours particuliers servent à quelque chose. En quelques temps vous êtes passé de désolant à … effort exceptionnel. Je vous félicite. »

Un peu plus et je tombais de ma chaise. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon sourire, le remerciant en prenant ma copie entre mes mains. A quelques tables de là, Drago me lançait un sourire fier. C'était grâce à lui que je pouvais voir mes notes en potions remonter en flèche. J'ai levé le pouce dans sa direction, ce que son ami Parkinson n'a pas manqué –malheureusement pour moi- car depuis quelques temps celle-ci aussi semblait vouloir m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

En sortant du cours au côté de Harry avec lequel nous nous disputions à savoir lequel des deux serait le plus fort en Défense contre les Forces du mal –car monsieur Potter s'était habitué en début d'année à ce que je sois aussi mauvaise que lui en potions, alors il cherchait une matière où il pourrait se démarquer de moi- Pansy profita de ce moment pour me bousculer.

Mon temps d'adaptation fait à Poudlard, je ne me gênais plus pour me défendre un minimum :

« Hey Parkinson, t'es malade ou quoi ? » dis-je en ramassant ma copie de potions.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de partir avec sa lâcheté légendaire.

Ron était prêt à se servir de sa baguette, un regard de ma part pour lui intimer de la ranger. Cela ne servait à rien d'envenimer les choses. Il m'adressa un signe de tête, puis emboîta le pas de Parkinson, car c'était le seul chemin pour rejoindre notre tour, sinon il aurait volontier pris une autre direction.

Après un soupir désespéré face au comportement de Parkinson, je me tournais vers Harry qui lui me répondit à ce soupir en haussant les épaules. Il ne servait à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus ! Harry qui était habitué à ce genre d'altercation préférait les ignorés totalement. C'était sa tactique à lui : ignorer pour étouffer le conflit au plus vite. Vu son expérience de six années en compagnie de nos camarades vert et argent, je suivais –presque à la lettre- son conseil.

« Au faites Ange, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

A peine avait-il commencer sa phrase, mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement un peu plus loin. Deux Serpentard réglaient leur compte. Rien de très intéressant en somme.

« … donc il vaudrait mieux se préparer dès maintenant. Les professeurs ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche en m'annonçant le planning qu'hier. Il ne nous reste que trois jours avant le premier match. »

Revenant à moi _illico presto_ quand j'ai compris qu'il parlait de quidditch, j'ai réalisé que nous allions enfin disputer notre premier match de la saison, qui commençait bien tard cette année. Les Serdaigles venaient tout juste de constituer leur équipe.

« On joue contre qui ? »

J'espérais connaitre la réponse. Jouer contre Drago serait vraiment le pied, mais avec l'excitation se mêlais aussi l'angoisse.

« On joue contre les Serpentard » dit Harry avec un air blasé.

Moi je souriais ! « Ah ouais ? Euh enfin.. ah merde ! Bon il va vite falloir se préparer ! Contre eux euh... ce serait top de gagner ! »

Il me regardait avec son air suspicieux que je n'aimais pas trop. Je n'arrivais pas à lui cacher grand-chose, malheureusement. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'aimais bien fréquenter Drago. Cela m'évitais des ennuis avec les Gryffondor, même si tout le monde se rendait bien compte que Drago et moi, nous nous aimions bien.

« Mouais. Bon attend, j'ai une fiche à te donner, tu as oublié de me donner l'autorisation de l'infirmière. Tu n'as pas fait de visite médicale, et sans ça tu ne pourras pas jouer samedi ok ? »

Harry était en train de sortir sa feuille, quand Parkinson passa prêt de nous, les larmes coulants sur les joues. Elle était bien trop fière pour nous le montrer mais, je l'avais remarqué bien avant qu'elle se cache derrière ses cheveux bruns. Plus loin, je l'aurais reconnu au milieu d'une foule, c'était Drago qui s'en allait en sens inverse. Je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux. Peut-être l'avait-elle renvoyer bouler, je savais qu'elle était attiré par Drago et avait toujours désiré être la petite amie officielle du prince des serpentard.

« Ange sérieux, dors les nuits parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas là ! » Harry s'impatientait.

« Excuse moi Harrychou ! » dis-je avec un sourire. « Bien sûr que j'irais voir Pomfresh, je m'en occupe dès que possible. Je dois filer, on se voit ce soir au repas ? »

Je m'éloignais déjà dans les couloirs, parchemin en main pour le match en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Ouais à plus ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » cria t-il.

J'ai laissé échapper un rire puis me suis empressé de rejoindre le fond du couloir. Une fois que j'ai vérifié que Harry était hors de vue, j'ai carrément couru pour rattraper Drago et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec Parkinson. Arriver prêt des escaliers, j'ai remarqué qu'il m'avait semer.

« Ah… merde ! » Je jetais un œil vers les étages en dessous, mais rien à signaler. Pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive. Ce n'était pas peu dire à Poudlard avec tous les fantômes qui se baladaient dans le coin. Je soupirais déjà, déçu de ne pas avoir une petite minute privilégier avec Drago.

C'était très étrange. J'avais l'impression d'être mariée et de rejoindre mon amant, de calculer quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir, aimant ressentir l'adrénaline d'être avec lui à ses côtés en me demandant qui remarquerait que nous sommes ensemble… sauf que je culpabilisais non pas pour un petit copain, encore moins un mari, mais pour mes amis de Gryffondor qui détestaient tous sans exceptions Drago et que je leur cachais que j'aimais être avec lui.

Rien de plus ! Nous n'étions même pas ensemble.

Mais quelques temps auparavant, Harry m'avait pris en aparté. Il tenait à ce que je sache à quel point Drago avait fait du mal à l'ensemble des Gryffondor. Je l'avait écouté et j'avais compris le ressentiment qu'ils avaient tous contre lui. J'étais même peinée quelque part que Drago se comporte de cette manière. Harry avait chercher à m'influencer pour que je décide de ne plus le fréquenter. Cela avait fait tout l'effet inverse. Avec moi, Drago était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et je ne pouvais pas empêcher cette petite voix, qui me disait sans arrêt que tout le monde peut changer, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance. Et j'osais espérer que le fait que Drago et moi soyons bien ensemble arrangerais les choses entre les deux maisons … alors je préférais me comporte ainsi, cacher un maximum mes moments passer avec mon Serpentard préféré.

« Tu me prends en filature maintenant ? »

J'ai tellement sursauté que j'en ai fait tomber mes parchemins par-dessus la rambarde, mon livre de potions avec. En me retournant les mains en l'air comme si j'étais prise la main dans le sac, je me tournais vers Drago qui était juste derrière l'accès au couloir.

« Mais non. Pas.. pas du tout ! Je.. je cherchais Harry ! »

Il était contre le mur, les bras croiser. En m'écoutant, un sourire s'est étiré sur son visage. Il s'approcha vers moi tout doucement, glissant ses mains dans les poches de sa cape.

« Ange, ce n'est pas bien de mentir ».

J'allais lui répondre, mais j'ai retenu mon souffle d'un coup. En fronçant les sourcils je cherchais mes mots. Je n'avais pas rêvé.

J'étais bilingue, il était donc normal pour moi de passer du français à l'anglais, et de l'anglais au français très facilement. Cela nous arrivait très fréquemment à la maison. Mais pas à Poudlard. Et je n'étais pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais.. Drago tu viens de me parler en français ? »

Il sourit, se postant près de moi, contre la rambarde des escaliers.

« Disons que.. j'apprend depuis quelques temps. J'ai envie de te comprendre... de me rapprocher de toi. »

Je le regardais, scotcher. Cela me touchait plus profondément que je ne l'aurais cru. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour moi. Je trouvais réellement touchant qu'il s'intéresse à ma culture, au point d'en apprendre ma langue. J'avais envie de l'embêter un peu.

« Tu es un abrutit fini, tu le sais ça ? » dis-je en français.

Il semblait réfléchir, comme pour essayer de traduire ce que j'avais dit, mais il haussait les épaules.

Moi, je commençais à prendre un fou rire. Ses bases n'étaient pas encore assez solides. Dans un sens heureusement, vu ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Tu m'as dit quelque chose de pas très gentil je pense, mais soit ! Un jour je parlerais mieux le français que toi ! » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une marche.

Je le rejoignis après avoir fait léviter mon livre de potion et mes parchemins jusque dans mes bras. Le visage tourné vers lui je lui dis très sincèrement ce que je pensais de sa démarche.

« C'est… vraiment très touchant, vraiment. » Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, car c'était tellement inattendue. Il ne me répondait rien, se contentant de sourire.

Je profitais de ce moment de silence pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac en bandoulière. En relevant les yeux vers lui je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de détailler tout mon visage. Comme bien souvent ces derniers jours. J'étais ravi, mais il fallait que je perce un mystère.

J'étais déçue de moi-même de briser un moment comme celui-ci mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

« Dis-moi… cela ne me regarde pas mais.. je t'ai vu te disputer avec Park… Pansy. Il y a un problème entre vous ? »

J'ai essayé de poser la question de façon le plus naturelle au monde, en essayant de lui faire voir que je me fichais de la réponse et que surtout je ne trouvais aucun intérêt à ce qu'il se brouille avec une fille qui essayait de sortir avec lui !

« Pourquoi tiens-tu vraiment à le savoir Miss Fire ? » dit-il en plongeant son regard glacial dans le mien.

« Oh, euh.. comme ça. Je suis curieuse c'est tout… » Ce qui, dit en passant, était la pure vérité au final.

Drago poussa un soupir, puis dans un haussement d'épaules me répondit très simplement.

« Et bien… je n'apprécie pas comme elle se comporte avec toi. Alors je lui ai dit de ne plus recommencer ».

J'étais ravie de sa réponse, mais Drago en colère devait être spectaculaire vu l'état de Pansy quand je l'ai croisé. Un instant je me suis demandé s'il me disait la vérité, mais j'ai choisi de le croire.

« Ca te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? » me demandait-il avec un sourire tout en me donnant un doux coup d'épaules. Je n'ai rien répondu, me contentant de sourire dans le vide, évitant un maximum de le regarder.

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur le front, comme à son habitude.

J'ai senti des frissons envahir ma colonne vertébrale, comme à mon habitude.

Je savais que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il partait. Il était très mystérieux, sans jamais me dire où il allait, quand on se reverrait, et surtout ce qu'il pensait. Il descendit les escaliers et me jeta un dernier regard auquel je répondis par un signe de la main.

A ce moment, j'en étais persuadé. Même si j'essayais de refouler ce qu'il se passait en moi.

J'étais complètement, éperdument et surtout… irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

**POV Ron**

Je ne supportais plus Parkinson, ni toutes ces serpillières de Serpentard ! Un peu mieux et je provoquais la centième altercations entre nos deux maisons. Je laissais Harry et Ange derrière moi, hâtif de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait là-bas après le cour pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. La connaissant, elle était déjà à son troisième parchemins de son devoir d'Etude des Moldus.

J'avais envie de lui parler seul à seul pour une fois. Mais pour cela, il fallait se dépêcher, car tous les Gryffondor allaient envahir la tour d'ici les prochaines heures. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé discrètement d'emprunter un vieux passage secret de Fred et Georges. Quelques petites manipulations et me voilà en trente secondes passer derrière une armure, en train de refermer le passage à l'aide d'un sortilège. Le hasard à voulut que je me cogne la tête en me tournant, ce qui m'a demandé quelques secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions.

« Mais quoi ? Dray qu'est-ce que j'ai fait chéri ? Tu me fais mal ! »

J'ai reconnu la voix de Parkinson. Me frottant la tête à l'endroit douloureux, je suis resté silencieux derrière l'armure qui à travers la visière me laissait une vue imprenable sur la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, à leur insu.

Malefoy avait plaqué Parkinson contre un mur, visiblement très en colère. J'étais surpris d'assister à ça.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Tu refais une allusion, une insulte, ou pire encore, tu touches un seul cheveux d'Ange, et je te jure Pansy que je ne serais pas tendre envers toi ! »

« Mais tu es amoureux d'elle ou quoi ? » dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Malefoy à visiblement resserrer ses poings sur les bras de la jeune fille, puisqu'elle grimaçait encore plus.

« Ne t'en mêle pas c'est tout ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était des conneries pour emmerder Potter. Et si tu fais échouer mon plan avec toutes tes gamineries, je te jure Pansy que tu le paieras très cher ! »

Elle hochait la tête frénétiquement et ce qu'elle lui répondit me glaça le sang.

« S'il te plait, ne couche pas avec elle… que tu fasses semblant de l'aimer d'accord mais ne pousse pas trop le bouchon Dray.. tu m'as promis qu'on pourrait s'aimer tous les deux un jour… ne me laisse pas souffrir trop longtemps.. je t'aime. »

Malefoy a voulu terminer rapidement la conversation, regardant sans cesse au fond du couloir, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait encore le temps de parler à Parkinson sans que personne ne le dérange. Il employa des mots plus doux pour elle, mais utiliser de façon cruelle. J'ai presque eu pitié de Parkinson.

« Tu m'aimes… je sais chérie. Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas. Peut-être qu'un jour cela changera. Si tu me laisses respirer et surtout si tu ne me trahit pas, peut-être que je pourrais éventuellement faire quelque chose de toi une nuit. »

« Merci… merci Dray… »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Parkinson qui suppliait presque Malefoy de coucher avec elle… c'était écœurant de se rabaisser à ce point. Surtout qu'elle savait très bien que Malefoy n'aimerait jamais personne, et qu'il jetait les filles comme des emballages de chocogrenouilles après avoir assouvit ses besoins. Je ne savais pas si les paroles de Parkinson me choquait le plus ou si c'était le fait que Malefoy se servait des sentiments de quelqu'un à ce point là.

« Maintenant dégages. » dit Malefoy en la rejetant. La Serpentard pleurait à chaudes larmes quand il l'entreprit de quitter les lieux. Lui, il se dépêcha de partir du côté des escaliers. Je pensais avoir tout vu. J'allais partir dans les profondeurs du passage secret quand j'ai aperçut Ange qui courrait en direction de Malefoy. Ma curiosité était trop intense, je suis ressortit et j'ai écouté toute la conversation entre Malefoy et Ange.

Quand ils sont partis tous les deux, j'ai reprit mon souffle comme si j'avais été en apnée durant tout ce temps.

Le cœur gros pour ma camarade et pour la mascarade dans laquelle elle était le personnage principal, j'ai enfin décider de retrouver Hermione.

Mais le sujet de conversation allait être tout autre que celui que j'avais prévu.


End file.
